Microorganisms are generally grown in covered tray-like receptacles, such as petri dishes. A growth medium, such as agar containing suitable nutrients, is placed in the tray, the culture of microorganisms is placed on the growth medium, a cover is placed over the tray and the covered tray is subjected to temperature conditions suitable for microorganism growth. If the atmospheric composition under which the microorganism grows is critical, the covered tray is usually placed in a chamber having a controlled atmosphere as well as temperature. In this case, suitable apparatus modifications are employed to enable the controlled atmosphere to easily enter the covered tray and contact the microorganism.
There is a need in the microbiological field for a biological chamber apparatus in which a controlled atmosphere can be generated.